roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Korus
"To do rightful things, the time is always right" - '''Fax'Than'Nah, the Founder of Purshovia Overview Republic of Korus (formerly Purshovian Federation) is a large, democratic state with a small population density and great biosphere damaged by the irresponsible industrial program. Capital planet Korus holds institutions of government, culture and military. The planet is covered with rural areas, industrial wastelands and irregular mazes of underground bunkers built during Silvester's era. Purshovian Federation dismantled and now, local capital planet has completed the administration unification of Purshovia under the banner of the Republic of Korus. History The Three Hour Revolution On May 1st 2019 AD (1106 PY), The resistance to end the oppression, sent an ultimatum to General Secretary Silvester Chervinov. Rather than accept the terms, he begun to make preparations for a final stand. President Vaclav Olkovski lead their rebel troops to a quick and 'unsatisfying' victory at the Battle of Korus, against the remaining UPRP forces. Support against the current regime came form all foreign powers due to the General Secretaries meddling with mercenaries, other governments, and black market trades, causing pressure on a lack of supporters to fall back on. Spies for the Resistance and other foreign powers revealed secret plans set by Silvester if thing did not go his way. In the end he was forced to sign an unconditional surrender, leading to his ousting and full cooperation in the transition for a new government and an end to his reign of terror. A public statement was issued by Ursa shortly after the surrender. "Purshovia is rebuilding after quick war forcing dictator to resign. We are going to launch the first free elections in our history. Purshovia was left scorched and exploited by previous rulers. It will take lot of time to get it working. Autonomies were released, secret police, PSEB and inhumane organizations were dissolved. Rebuilding will take our all attention for this and maybe another week. The new administration warmly wants to thank everyone for support of catheads nation. We stand united!" - Ursa, 5/1) Vaclav Olkovski had been lost in 1155 and the winning PCA party leader, Ursa became Magistra of the Purshovian Federation to replace him. The Independent Systems Of Nexus' Occupation Once the Federation began to take footholds in its steps towards democracy, the former UPRP leader was allowed to remain. In this he found ways to meddle with the new government, by hiding secrets, using deception, and refusing to let go of any influence and power he had remaining. For six months, the Federation struggled to hold on, despite government officials going missing without notice, the threat of a return to communism, and Silvester continuing to pull strings in the dark, Magistra Ursa still had hope to save the dream she and the rebels had long ago. With many divided on what the future should be for the Korusians, she began to search for practical and possible solutions. The Independent Systems of Nexus, soon proposed a plan to temporarily occupy the Federation, upon special request of Magistra Ursa. With the goals and hopes to restore its economy, government, military, and overall standard of life. They would loan their Constitution as a temporary law book, provide military and financial aid for rehabilitation and reconstruction. A civil council was formed among the ministers of the Federation, along with members from the Nexson government, to discuss the wants and needs of the Purshovian people. Magistra Ursa believed in the honest appeal, and seeing a possible return to communism on the horizon compared to the instant guarantee of capitalism and the rule of law, she agreed. The agreement was signed November 27th 1156 PY. (2019) Silvester was imminently arrested by members of the Nexson Security Department, putting him out of any bargaining, and unable to manipulate a far more establish rule of law. End of the Reconstruction Era After Three months of reconstruction, the people began a popular movement to carry on the rest of their self rehabilitation by themselves, A approval ratings poll showed that the Cathead people wanted this. The Nexson government tried to insist that the reconstruction was far from over, and recommended double action to put the goals ahead of schedule. Despite the honest efforts, crowds began chanting for the Nexsons to leave, Secret combinations we're formed by the self appointed government to choose its next leader, Magistra Ursa and the ministers decided to officially end reconstruction, and waited for retaliation from the ISN. Retaliation never came, The Nexson government understood what Korus wanted, and decided to have them endure the consequences. on February 9th, 1157 PY (2020) Flag Day for the Republic of Korus, the handover was complete and Korus was to be self governed. The Hard Road Almost immediately after the handover, the ministers began deregulating immigration, undoing action and advice given, laying the seeds for mistake. They reopened the Capital, only to find Silvestrich's hand infected the place with propaganda and dangerous virus'. In response the city was put under lock down, and Ursa sent to wait 7 days till the probation is done. Because of this, they are now on high alert if Silvestrich may return to execute his revenge. Population Native Korusians, known as catheads are anthropomorphic cats, sentient beings. The main reason of the state underdevelopment was lack of their technological creativity. Korusians had to make up for it with their persistence and strength. Tribal constructions were primitive, round, but functional, like their weapons, rough and imprecise. Today, both architecture and weapons has changed to met the requirements of space standards. A large fertility rate allowed the population to regrow in harsh conditions. Losses taken during the civil war, however, left mark on the society increasing their awareness, stopping their growth. Population lifespan greatly increased after providing healthcare to every Purshovian. Nowadays, as racial segregation is over catheads are considered to be intelligent and ambitious creatures. Religion Korusians believe in Gods-Founders Pantheon. Purshovian Gods were equal and had equal powers which was the main cause they fought each other. Nowadays Purshovia drifts to secularism, mentioning them only as a part of culture and mythology. Language Before Silvester forced all Korusians to learn simplified russian language catheads were using purstones and simple gestures to communicate. Purstones were elastic crystals which were roughly shaped to allow communication based on basic assumptions. Purshovian primary language was purspeak supported with purstones before UPRP government wiped out it all and enforced usage of simplified russian. For the comfort of citizens and better conversation quality Purshovian Federation allows three spoken languages: purspeak, simplified russian and universal english to communicate. Government Democracy is the base of the New Federal system. Every cathead of alien with citizenship is allowed to vote for the party he wants to win. The President/Magistra may be removed from office in referendum. Each party leader can win the election for Premier of the Federation. '''House of '''Elders '''stands for Purshovian parliament where party leaders and approved Ministers can change laws of the realm. Parties functioning in House of Elders * Voice of Freedom VF - Liberal party * Purshovian Conservatives Association PCA - Conservative party * National Radicalists Accord NRA - Radical populist party * Catheads' Union Restoration Party CURP - Socialist party Currently PCA holds monopoly of state power. Political theatre of the Federation seems to unite efforts in rebuilding. Diplomacy Formerly right after The Three-Hour Revolution Korusia tended to keep appeasing stance towards foreign nations. Nowadays Korusia focuses on peaceful coexistence and profitable trade deals. Friendly countries * Vaction * The Independent Systems of Nexus Trustable countries * Arkonian Republic * Calexian Imperium * Distrionian Empire Neutral stance * all others Hostile * ??? Trivia * Korusian history took place in reality, forming in real affairs Category:All Category:Factions